


Let Me Love You

by SebandBlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebandBlaine/pseuds/SebandBlaine
Summary: Between the scenes in 5x01. Blaine asks Sebastian for help.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Let Me Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soft Starters](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/690760) by attentiondefislut. 



_“I could make you happy, if you would let me.”_

Those words were at the forefront of Blaine’s mind, accompanying the mental image of Sebastian trying to hold himself together at _their_ table. The same table they’d sat at when they made their first trip to the Lima Bean together, and had claimed as their own during their many coffee dates. Blaine nodded along absentmindedly to something Tina and Sam were ranting about, alternating between sipping his medium drip and dipping an almond biscotti into it, though his attention was elsewhere.

* * *

_Sebastian followed Blaine to the familiar table that sat nestled between the two giant Lima Bean cups, which he had admittedly always found to be ridiculous, though he never expected much more from a low end coffee shop in Lima, Ohio of all places._

_He slid into his chair, scooting it forward some as he watched the shorter boy sit down across from him. It had been a relatively awkward trip through the line, which Sebastian found strange considering how excited Blaine had been at Dalton, less than two hours ago. “So, Killer… what could you need help with that took you all the way to Dalton to ask for it?” He asked, opening the lid of his coffee before starting to add some cream to it._

__

_He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t secretly hoping that was Blaine’s way of choosing him, finally, after all this time of being mistreated by Kurt Hummel, who was finally behind them, or so he thought. Maybe Blaine had come to his senses. Sebastian knew all about the GAP attack, and the Candles thing, so he was fully aware how the other boy chose to express interest in people. So to say he was shocked when Blaine busted through the door of the library mid-song to ask the Warblers for help with something was an understatement._

__

_“I’m planning on proposing.” Blaine said casually, taking a sip from his coffee cup as he watched Sebastian over the black lid._

____

_Sebastian had been mid-sip when he heard that, and nearly choked on the coffee he had been swallowing down. “Propose?” He asked after a moment, grabbing a napkin and drying his lips. He could feel the excitement bubbling in his stomach, though he knew it was really soon and they’d have to take this slow if whatever this was was going to work. “I dunno, Blaine… isn’t it a little soon?” He asked, smirking over at the other. He’d been in love with Blaine for years, and it wasn’t like they had to get married right away, right? They could just wait it out a few years, plan out an amazing wedding together in the meantime. His uncle had proposed to the woman he was married to for fifty years after only two months of knowing her, and Sebastian had known Blaine much longer than two months._

_____ _

_Blaine raised his eyebrows as he watched Sebastian seemingly get excited? Maybe that was too strong a word, but it was the closest he could relate it to. In any case, he hadn’t been expecting that by any means. He knew all about the rivalry between Kurt and the boy across from him, but he just assumed this newfound maturity to be the result of Sebastian’s ‘new leaf’. “Maybe, but it just feels right. We just keep finding our way back to each other, even if we’ve been apart for a long time, and even if we go through rough patches. That has to mean something, right?”_

______ _ _

_At this point, Sebastian’s heart was in his throat as he studied the serious look on Blaine’s face. Yeah, he and Blaine did always seem to find their way back to each other - and God knows they’ve been through hell together. Maybe that did mean something. “Blaine, I don’t…” He trailed off, letting out a nervous laugh, “I’m really not sure what to say…”_

_______ _ _ _

_“I know it’s kind of last minute, and we did just get back together, and maybe I even sound crazy for proposing to someone who’s still in the same situation that led to our breakup last time. But I love him, you know? No matter what happens, he’s always there for me and I know he loves me too.”_

________ _ _ _ _

_Sebastian was incredibly confused for a moment, and then it hit him. None of this was about him, it was about Kurt. That realization caused the happy feeling in his chest to fade almost immediately, and it took everything in him not to break down as he looked down at the detail on his coffee cup, tracing the logo with one of his fingers. “Wow. Um, okay... there’s so much to unpack there,” He said, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the lump in his throat, “Firstly, I didn’t even know the two of you had gotten back together. Secondly, what about me? What about all the times I’ve been there for you? Dropped everything to pick up your calls just to hear your voice when your own boyfriend wouldn’t do the same?”_

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_He flickered his eyes up to meet Blaine’s, who was sat there with a dumbstruck look on his face that made Sebastian want to back down, but not this time. He’d spared Blaine’s feelings at the expense of his own for far too long._

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“Sebastian, what-” Blaine said, letting out a soft huff. He wasn’t quite sure where this was coming from, if he was being honest. He knew Sebastian had felt something for him on some level, but he hadn’t ever really considered it to be more than just wanting to get in his pants._

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Blaine’s obliviousness made Sebastian want to get up and walk out, but he stayed, because even if he hated it, and hated himself for it, he cared about the other boy._

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_“I guess I just let myself hope again. Hope you’d finally wake up and see I’ve been by your side through everything, how I’ve only ever wanted you to feel supported and cared about, and finally how head-over-heels in love with you I am, and have been since the day I first made eye contact with you,” Sebastian said, bitterness lining his words as he looked back down at the cup, blinking a few times to hold back any tears that threatened to spill. He wasn’t going to cry, he refused to do that in front of someone who probably wouldn’t even care anyway. “I could make you happy, if you would let me. Happier than Kurt could ever dream of making you. Despite popular belief, I want more than just sex all the time. I have feelings too.”_

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Sebastian looked up again after a few moments of silence, the look of sympathy and uncertainty on Blaine’s face telling him all he needed to know. “Fine,” He finally breathed out to break the silence, despite the pang of sadness in his chest that followed suit, “we’ll help you. Coordinate it with Trent and he can relay the message to me, but... I just need some time.” He couldn't stay here any longer, so with that, Sebastian stood and grabbed his satchel, nodding in Blaine’s direction before disappearing through the doors of the coffee shop, leaving a helpless Blaine behind and ignoring the "Sebastian, wait," that came from behind him._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

* * *

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Blaine? Blaine…” Sam said, snapping his fingers in front of Blaine’s face, who jumped and looked away from the table he had subconsciously turned his attention to, looking at his two friends who were sitting in front of him with concerned looks on their faces. “Oh, sorry. Just a lot on my mind... you know, wedding stuff,” He said, offering each a smile before raising his coffee cup to his lips, though he found himself internally debating whether or not he should call Sebastian later, even if just to make sure he was okay, not that he was expecting him to answer, but he still felt the need to put an effort in. Concern turned to skepticism, but Tina and Sam went on about the conversation at hand a moment later, much to Blaine's relief. “Tell Sam Kurt would never go for a chocolate wedding cake, it’s too children’s-birthday-partyesque.” She said in a pretty spot on Kurt impression, to which Sam gasped in shock and shook his head. “Chocolate is loved by children and adults like, tell her, Blaine!”

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
